The invention relates generally to ignition testing apparatus, and more particularly, to an ignition testing apparatus for testing CD power pack ignition system components when not mounted on an engine.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Hartzell 1,873,121 August 23, 1932 Powasnick 2,548,056 April 10, 1951 Henry 3,411,071 November 12, 1968 Zdral 3,521,155 July 21, 1970 Widmer 3,551,800 December 29, 1970 Miller 3,784,901 January 8, 1974 Harris 3,891,917 June 24, 1975 Morales 4,064,450 December 20, 1977 Doss 4,101,822 July 18, 1978 Volk 4,186,337 January 29, 1980 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to pages 115 through 119 of the April, 1980 issue of POPULAR SCIENCE, and to West German Pat. No. 2425428 issued in December, 1975.